


Scarlett Mercy McCall

by emaz0225



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Scott has a Twin Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Scott's twin sister is a little outgoing but she suffers from depression.





	1. Summer part Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet's nickname from Sarah is Mercy.

**_July 2nd 2011_ **

* * *

_**I wake up and I have a nice cool shower and I dry off and I put on tights and I put on[shorts](https://pin.it/b2zzi5xw5rciwn) and I put on tight long sleeve crop [top](https://pin.it/zt3n2m6fk5wvge). I go to my bed and I go on my phone and I see a message from Phoebe the mean girl that hates me. ** _

_**You should just dye slut.** _

**_I feel tears run down my eyes and I feel the urge to cut but I stop I feel it everytime I am stressed but I have stopped since mom got me counciling. I lay on my bed and I hug my stuffed bunny and I just lay there thinking about stupid stuff._ **

**_I get up and I go downstairs and I put on my sneakers and I go outside and I walk the neighborhood and I stop at the park and I sit on the picnic table and I look at the sky._ **

* * *

_Maria Summer was born in a small village in 1845  to her mother and father. She was the light of her father's eyes and she was adored by her older brothers. But when she turned 15 that all changed she was forced to marry this young count named Count Jakob to make peace between these feuding colonies._

* * *

**_I go back home and I see mom has left for work and I don't see Scott anywhere. So I go to the couch and I sit and I take out my journal and I write down what I am thinking._ **

**_July 2nd 2011,_ **

**_ Today I woke up happy then I checked my phone messages and I had one from Pheobe saying I should just Die because I am a slut. I had the urge to cut myself again to feel the soothing feel of the cold metal as it cuts through my skin. I stopped myself though and I went for a walk along my neighborhood.  _ **

**_I close my journal and I go up to my room and I put it in my night stand and I hear Stiles and Scott come in and go up to his room to play video games. I shake my head and I go to my closet to find a outfit for tomorrow when I meet up with my best friend  Sarah Jane Finstock. I go to my desk and I grab a paper and I continue my story._ **

_Chapter 1 😁_

__Maria Summer was born in a small village in 1845  to her mother and father. She was the light of her father's eyes and she was adored by her older brothers. But when she turned 15 that all changed she was forced to marry this young count named Count Jakob to make peace between these feuding colonies._ _

__June 5th 1860,_ _

__I wake up in my room and I bathe myself and I put on my corset and my favorite dress of mint green. I put my hair in a braid and put flowers in my hair I go downstairs and I see Mama and Papa and Adam, Daniel, Samuel at the table and I sit next to Samuel and Papa looks very sad for some reason. Papa says " Maria Darling you have been chosen to Marry Court Jakob in 3 days." I nod it is what I have to do to keep peace I finish eating and I go to my swing and I sit there just thinking._ _

* * *

**__At 7 I go and make some pasta with spinach in it and I let Stiles and Scott know there is food made and then I decide to watch some Netflix._ _ **

**__At 10 I decide to put on my[Pyjamas](https://pin.it/gjvqrdlasfiuag) and I decide__** **__to go to bed and dream of better things._ _ **

* * *

**_July 3rd 2011_ **

**_I wake up and I have a nice cold shower and I dry my hair and I put it in a side my pony and I go back to my room and I grab the[outfit](https://pin.it/3rrjhgplqhrj7g)  I pick to wear today. I go downstairs and I kiss moms cheek and I grab my bike and I go to Sarah's house and I knock on the door and Coach answers with " Hello my favorite McCall remind your brother to practice this summer maybe he won't be as Pathetic." I smile at him and say " Will do Coach is Sarah ready." He nods and lets me in and I head up to Sarah's [room](https://pin.it/f3njboxf4hjdsb). Sarah smiles as a greeting and she says " Good morning Mercy." I smile and say " morning Sarah your dad is cheery as ever." She laughs and we lay on her bed and listen to Its your love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. _**

**_That day I did not think at all about Pheobe and any of my problems._ **

**_The squad since grade 1 is_ **

**_Jackson ( Kindergarten )_ **

**_Danny ( Grade 1 )_ **

**_Sarah ( Kindergarten )_ **

**_Moi ( Kindergarten )_ **

**_In grade 8 I lost my Virginity to Jackson and he was the perfect gentleman but he is now dating Lydia Martin and acts like a dick but we know who he is truly inside._ **

**_I go back home and I see Scott is at work and I head up to my room and I take out my photo box and I smile at the picture of Jackson and Danny and Sarah and I before grade 9. Jackson is holding me bridal style well Danny is doing the same with Sarah and both Sarah and I are kissing there cheeks. That was the day Danny came out to us and we all knew and accepted it. I put it back in and I hide it back and I go into my closet and I lay on my pillow and curl into my blanket this is my hide away from life. Jackson and Sarah are the ones that found out I was cutting in grade 7 and told my mom._**


	2. Summer part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 20th and August 29th

_**[Scarlett's](https://pin.it/f3njboxf4hjdsb) pov ** _

* * *

_**August 20th  2011,** _

_**I wake up sweaty and I see that it is humid in here so I go and have a cold shower and I blow dry my hair and I put it in a messy bun and I go to my room and I put on a[flowy dress](https://pin.it/cxqtm5wldlufx3) and a light [cardigan](https://pin.it/qm7iciu7tyea7l). Scott has been busy practicing Larcrosse and working to buy a electric bike. I go downstairs and I kiss mom and Scott's cheeks and I make my breakfast consisting of Vanilla Yogurt and some Strawberries. I hear a knock and Scott's goes and answers it and I hear Sarah talking and she comes in and hugs me and steals the rest of my breakfast I push her and she laughs. We go up to my room and I turn on my laptop and we go to FaceTime and call Jackson who shows up with his hair messy and he is shirtless and he smiles at us and we go on a group and call Danny who comes on and with a giant hickey on his neck. We all laugh at him and he blushes and we talk about this upcoming year and how Jackson and Danny have been practicing like crazy. We talk about how life is going Jackson and Danny were bussy and camp. **_

_**We hang up and Sarah has to leave and meet up with her dad for lunch. I go to my bed and I lay on my bed and I sing some stupid song and I laugh this upcoming school year will be the best yet. Hopefully we will find out who Sarah's other parent she has no clue who it is. I get up and I go to my desk and I take out a sheet of paper and I grab my pen and I start a letter like I always have since my papi has left.** _

_Dear Papì,_

_Another school year is arriving and I am excited about it. Jackson is the captain of the Larcrosse team and Sarah is an artist and Danny is super smart and the best goalie the team has and I am really good at Singing. I miss you alot Papì._

_Love Scarlett Mercy McCall._

**_I never send the letters but they are therapeutic to write and I smile at the happy feeling I have. I walk downstairs and I smile at mom who has a day off and we watch Dirty Dancing together and laugh at no one puts baby in the corner. After the movie we start dinner together we are making Chicken Parmesan and some caesar salad. Scott comes in sweaty and taking a puff from his inhaler and he washes up and eats dinner with us and we all laugh like a family after dinner Scott and I wash the dishes and I go up to my room and I finish writing my first chapter._**

_Chapter 1 😁_

_Maria Summer was born in a small village in 1845  to her mother and father. She was the light of her father's eyes and she was adored by her older brothers. But when she turned 15 that all changed she was forced to marry this young count named Count Jakob to make peace between these feuding colonies._

__June 5th 1860,_ _

__I wake up in my room and I bathe myself and I put on my corset and my favorite dress of mint green. I put my hair in a braid and put flowers in my hair I go downstairs and I see Mama and Papa and Adam, Daniel, Samuel at the table and I sit next to Samuel and Papa looks very sad for some reason. Papa says " Maria Darling you have been chosen to Marry Court Jakob in 3 days." I nod it is what I have to do to keep peace I finish eating and I go to my swing and I sit there just thinking. But I am only 15 and Count Jakob is 25 and he has quite the temper. I have 3 days to enjoy my families house and my freedom._ _

**__I finish the chapter and I grab a set of[Nike shorts](https://pin.it/sbxyqkzrtiinza) and a light [sweater](https://pin.it/nrdnygqrhsskkn) and I put them on and I put my hair in a messy bun and I go on my laptop and put on a episode of Supernatural and doze off. _ _ **

* * *

**_August 29th 2011_ **

**_I get up and I have a bath and I put my hair in Braids and I go to my closet and I put on cute[outfit](https://pin.it/exfpjca67f6tea) to wear and I go downstairs and I make myself a omelette and I wash my hands and I go outside and I go to the park and I sit at a tree and I see a girl I have never seen before she must be new. I take out my sketch pad and I sketch the park and I add the sun shining on the slide. I go to the cafe and I smile at Sherif Stilinksi who must be getting some Coffee before he goes in for work. I order a Danish and a some Apple juice and I take out my phone and I go on Notes and I start a story. _**

_** Hi again my name Is Sapphire Wright I am 16 years old the year is 1815 and I am in America. I live with my father and my younger Brother Perseus he is 13 we live on a farm we own salves. I get up in my room and I get out of my night clothes and I put on my under clothes and my corset and I put on my mint green dress and I go to my window and I see the slaves working and I go downstairs and I kiss father's cheek and I hug Perseus and I make some breakfast. Father looks at me and says " I am setting up a bethrothel for you to Earl Robert Edlerberry." I nod and I go and wash the dishes are maid is coming to do the work in a half hour and I go outside and I head to my tree and I sit on my blanket and I take out my sketchpad and I sketch a horse and Father and I before mother passed away 6 years ago.  ** _

_**I save the story so far and I leave notes and I pay and I get up and leave and I go to the hospital and I go and visit poor Peter Hale he was in a terrible house fire and only him and his nephew and niece survived the house fire. Peter is in a coma so I visit him to make sure he is not lonely. I tell him about my day and I hope he is not feeling any pain and I hope he will wake up soon. I leave around 2 before I leave I say hello to mom and I go back home and I go up to my room and I go on my laptop and I see a email from a unknown person it is** _

_**K.Argent_Hunt@Gmail.com , weird I ignore it and I go on my website and I update it and I get a email from Lydia.** _

_**Lydia.Martin_QueenBee@Gmail.com       Subject : Hey Scarlett, we need to get together at school and talk about some stuff because Jackson wants us to get along you can even bring Sarah along.** _

_**I roll my eyes and I will do it for Jackson because he wants it. I log off of my email and I lay down to take a nap but I think who the hell is K Argent. I get up at 6 and I make myself and Scott and Stiles some Lazangna with Spinach and Carrots with some Garlic Bread. We eat with Stiles talking about Batman and cool things he found on the internet and how Lydia Martin is the best thing to grace this earth since Sliced bread came to be. I shake my head and I get up and I wash the dishes and Stiles goes home to plan the big adventure that him and Scott convince me to do. I go to my desk and plan on what to wear on the first day of school I want to look fabulous.**_

 


	3. The night before school starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott and I go on adventure to find half a dead body.

_**September 3rd 2011** _

* * *

_**9pm : mom is at work and Scott is working on last minute Larcrosse skills and I am in my room watching some Supernatural it is a very creepy rerun episode of Bloody Mary. I jump up when I hear my brother scream so I run to the kitchen and grab a frying pan and I go up to his room and I say " Who ever you are I am not afraid of you." Then Scott and Stiles come out and Stiles says " What were you planning with that Scarlett and Were going on a adventure." I look down at what I am wearing Batman[ sweat pants](https://pin.it/gaa2oz636fkssd) and a Harvard university [sweater](https://pin.it/7liuy3kgdhvjim) I go and put on my conserves and I go with Scott into Stiles jeep and Scott's asks " Witch part of the body are we trying to find?" I put a gross face on well Stiles looks embarrassed and says " I didn't think about that." I tune them out and I get out when we get to the woods and I grab my trusty travel flashlight and we follow Stiles but Scott is having trouble breathing well we're trekking through the woods. Stiles gets caught well Scott and I are hiding and that starts the whirl wind events. Scott and I find the half of the dead body it was the front and then we almost get stampeded on by deer and then we got split up and I see a giant wolf and it bites me on my arm and then leaves and I end up meeting back up with Scott who almost gets run over. We make it home by 1:30am and I go clean Scott and I's wounds and I go to bed but I set my alarm for 6:10am and I fall dead asleep. **_


End file.
